


Fun in the Sun

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP having a fun day at the beach.</p>
<p>Cosima was never really much of an outdoors-y type girl, but she couldn’t deny nature’s charms when the weather warmed and the sun peeked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

Cosima was never really much of an outdoors-y type girl, but she couldn't deny nature's charms when the weather warmed and the sun peeked out. It was the perfect opportunity, now that classes had ended (at least for a little while, her summer schedule was pretty full, but at least no one could ever call her an underachiever), to head back East and meet up with the others for a trip to the beach. Of course, she had to invite Delphine along as well. The thought of leaving her behind on her own was almost painful, and thankfully she didn't have to go back to France. Whatever Leekie had done to get her over was apparently good for longer than a school semester, not that Cosima was complaining.

“I would be happy to come,” Delphine said when she asked, sitting on a bench outside of the college soaking up the summer sun. “Do you think the others will mind?”

“I doubt it. Sarah can bring Kira, and Alison has Gemma and Oscar. They'll probably be happy to have another set of eyes to watch them.” Delphine smiled cutely, making Cosima's heart do a little flip in her chest, and her lips curl into a smile of their own. Delphine took her hand, holding it loosely in the small space between their legs on the seat.

“Then _oui_ ,” Delphine replied, still smiling. “I don't have a suit, though. I didn't exactly come here prepared for summer.” Cosima scoffed and began to stroke the side of Delphine's hand with her thumb.

“We'll get one when we get there,” she said, and that was that. Cosima called ahead to warn Alison and Sarah of their plans. Alison made a point of sounding frustrated that Cosima hadn't given her more warning, but Cosima knew she'd be excited to get out of the house for a while, even if “fun” and “Alison” were two things that didn't often mix.

The beach was too far away for a day trip to be feasible, so Cosima helped Alison and Sarah get the kids packed up for a week away while Alison sorted out a place for them to stay. Cosima paid for her and Delphine's room, refusing to let anyone else help with it. Money was a luxury she'd been fortunate enough to have at her disposal. It was a bit of a nightmare trying to get everything ready, far more of one than a simple beach trip had any right to be, but in the end it paid off.

 

The first thing on the list after they'd gotten to the hotel and found their rooms and dropped off their bags was shopping. It turned out that Delphine wasn't the only one without one. Sarah didn't either, and the kids had all outgrown theirs. In one big group they walked from the hotel to the boardwalk and perused the crowded shops. Eventually, they split apart, Alison, Sarah and their children into one shop, and Delphine and Cosima into another further down the row of shops. When the others had vanished out of sight, Delphine reached for her hand again.

“Are you going to help me pick out my suit then, Cosima?” she asked. Cosima wasn't entirely sure she imagined the flirtatious tone in the other woman's voice, or that it was the summer heat turning her face red.

 

Blue, Cosima thought, after watching Delphine spend several minutes searching through the racks of suits, occasionally holding one up to her chest for Cosima's opinion. She voiced her thoughts, and Delphine immediately turned her attention towards blue suits in response. Another couple minutes and she held up two for Cosima's inspection, one two toned with a wave pattern and the other plain. Cosima indicated the former.

“Try that one on, see how it feels,” she said and smiled. Delphine turned away with a grin and picked her way through the store to the changing stalls. She pulled her hair into a bun to get it off her neck and eyed up an attractive red two-piece while she waited. She ended up wandering over to it for a closer look, and was surprised by Delphine calling her name. Delphine looked a bit anxious, her eyes questioning. Cosima had to clear her throat before she could speak. Even though she'd seen everything before, it still didn't make Delphine any less beautiful.

“Yeah, definitely that one,” she finally said.

 

They met up with the others outside a fry shop. Sarah and Kira already had theirs, covered with ketchup and vinegar with happy looks on their faces. Alison, on the other hand, looked slightly conflicted about buying her children something so obviously unhealthy but by the time Cosima and Delphine reached them, she'd given in.

“Watch out for seagulls!” Alison warned, lagging behind to secure her bag while Sarah led the kids to the steps down to the beach, lugging a beach umbrella and the bag with towels and everyone's clothes. Cosima couldn't help laughing, but Delphine was smiling, too, so it didn't matter.

“Here,” Delphine offered, taking the other umbrella from Alison's already full arms.

“Thank you,” Alison said, using her now free hand to fix her hair. Delphine smiled wider in response, then took Cosima's hand again and tugged her across the boardwalk, following Sarah.

 

Alison was reluctant to leave the shade of the umbrella until Oscar and Gemma grew tired of digging holes and building sand castles, and she had to follow them down to the ocean line to make sure they didn't get swept away by the tide. Or something. Cosima wasn't bothered and if truth be told didn't care, because Delphine was stretched out on a towel in the sun at the foot of her chair, making hills and holes in the sand with her toes. She heard Sarah yell something, her accent distinctive among all the other noise, but she didn't sound concerned so Cosima kept her attention focused on the woman in front of her.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked. Delphine hummed in response, her eyes still closed, her lips still smiling. “Careful not to burn into a crisp,” Cosima warned with a cheeky grin. Delphine chuckled, then opened her eyes and tilted her head back to squint through the bright sun at Cosima.

“You're not going to get any sun sitting under there,” she said. Patting the space next to her lightly, she grinned, all bright teeth and dimples and charm. Cosima mentally floundered, biting her lip to keep her own grin from growing too wide, and pushed to her feet. She pulled her beach towel off the back of her chair and carefully spread it out next to Delphine's.

“Better?” she asked, settling down with her knees pulled to her chest, looking straight down the beach at the ocean. She settled her chin on on knee, then after a few seconds tilted her head to the side to look down at Delphine.

“Much,” the other woman said, reaching up to pull one of Cosima's arms away from her legs so she could rest their hands on her stomach and play with Cosima's fingers. “Lay down,” she continued eventually. Cosima gave her an inquisitive glance.

“Okay,” she said, uncurling herself and stretching out on her back, head to the side to look at Delphine. “Why?”

“So I can do this,” Delphine said, rolling onto her side slightly so she could touch her lips to Cosima's, “before the children come back.” Cosima's eyes fluttered shut, seeking out Delphine when she felt the other woman pulling away, holding tight to her hand. Delphine's hand touched her cheek. Cosima smiled, and felt Delphine return it, stealing another quick kiss before pulling away in time for Cosima to register the shouts of Oscar and Gemma and Kira and the padding of their feet running back up the beach towards their little stake of land.

“Cosima, build a castle with me!” Kira declared, taking Cosima's hand and all but pulling her to her feet. Laughing, Cosima obliged, her and Delphine's linked fingers giving the woman no choice but to go along as well. “I'll definitely be able to beat Oscar and Gemma with you two,” Kira said, confidently, already armed with a bucket and a shovel. “Mummy, you have to help, too!”

“I think I have to sit this one out, monkey,” Sarah replied from where she was sat on her towel with a can of soda. “It won't be fair otherwise.”

“Don't worry,” Delphine said, already smoothing out an area for them to work with. “You have scientists on your side. We'll win.” She winked, then glanced to Cosima and bit her lip through a coy smile.

 

They won. Cosima celebrated by buying everyone ice cream. When she stepped out of the shower in her and Delphine's room at the end of the day, she had her own reward waiting for her.

“You're very clever,” Delphine said, already mostly undressed, closing the distance between her and Cosima faster than Cosima could blink. Her hands cupped Cosima's face, pulling gently and bringing their lips together. “It's very sexy.” Cosima couldn't help but giggle, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh?” she muttered against Delphine's lips. Delphine smiled and pulled her to the bed.

“Maybe tomorrow we can go to the beach without the others,” Cosima suggested, while Delphine relieved her of her towel.

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Delphine said, and then busied her lips with other, more important things.


End file.
